youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Anime Man
Joey Bizinger (born: ), better known online as The Anime Man, is a Japanese-Australian YouTuber who makes videos about anime and sometimes about gaming related topics. He is good friends with fellow YouTubers, Einshine, SouL Animation and A.I.Channel, appearing in each other's videos multiple times. Joey is well-known for collaborating with other YouTubers like Lost Pause, Misty Chronexia, CDawgVA and even PewDiePie. He is currently dating Akidearest with whom he moved together in Japan. He also has a second channel, Joey, which he created back in 2016 and used as his vlog channel. Personal Life Joey was born in Australia but his mother is Japanese and his father is Hungarian. He was raised in Australia but often visited Japan. Due to his upbringing, he can speak Japanese fluently. In May 2016, he moved to Japan where he lives with his girlfriend. He considers himself an "otaku" and is 6'. Videos Current #AnswerMeSenpai #AnswerMeSenpai is Joey's Q&A series where he answers his fans' questions, sometimes seriously, but more often humorously. To have the possibility of getting their questions answered, they have to put #AnswerMeSenpai in their tweet on Twitter or ask it under his most recent #AnswerMeSenpai video. Even then, most people won't get their questions answered, due to how many fans he has and just the huge abundance of questions which he receives. It's similar to Noble's #NobleSenpai and Akidearest's #DearAki. WTF Japan This is Joey's series where he picks strange, weird, and screwed up things from Japan and he either rants about and/or discusses them in a video. These topics can revolve around Japanese culture, Japanese society, anime/manga or literally anything else that he considers screwed/hilarious/strange in Japan. Monthly Otaku Collection This is Joey's monthly series where he makes videos presenting all anime and manga DVD's, volumes, and other merchandise he bought that month. It's similar to Akidearest's Monthly Otaku Favorites. Anime Rants Joey's Anime Rants is where he picks a topic in the anime industry, the YouTube anime community, in a specific anime or anything else like that, and he rants and complains about it for awhile. Japanese 101 Being part Japanese and fluent in the language, Joey occasionally does a series on his channel called Japanese 101. This is a series where he doesn't teach people how to speak the language, but discusses popular Japanese words and/or phrases, what they mean, and their origin. However, for those who are interested in learning how to speak Japanese (or any language for that matter) fluently, he has, on many occasions, given shout-outs for the language learning program which is called LinguaLift. Challenge Videos Challenge Videos are a series where Joey, and sometimes his friends and girlfriend, physically and or mentally torture themselves with various challenges. From time to time, they are trending challenges, while other times they're challenges that nobody would expect. LET'S FIGHT "LET'S FIGHT" is a series where Joey presents extremely unpopular opinions relating to anime or the anime industry in a video and proceeds to defend them. Former Let's Plays Similar to his friend Lost Pause, Joey started out on YouTube doing let's plays of various visual novels. He stopped doing this a few years ago when he felt they were overdone, not to mention that many of them were borderline infringing on YouTube's Community Guidelines with the near nudity that they tended to have. Anime Reviews One of the first types of videos that Joey made were anime reviews. He only did a few though, and he stopped doing them because he felt like they were terrible and that he wasn't very good doing actual reviews. Quotes Gallery AkidearestGallery1.jpg|The Anime Man with his girlfriend, Akidearest AkidearestGallery3.jpg|The Anime Man with Akidearest, PewDiePie and Marzia 'This page was created by Mudkipz92 on September 29, 2015. ' Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers